Episode 5883 (12 March 2019)
Synopsis Stacey prepares to go to the clinic to see if Jean will turn up for her appointment. Amy shows Rainie pictures from the holiday in Paris and accidentally leaks a photo of Max with a new woman. Mitch gives Karen his wages and wants to know the answer if him and Bailey can move in. Karen wonders where his next job will come from. Mel gets a call from Hunter. She promises that he won't be in prison for much longer and that she's got a new brief. Martin and Stacey are devastated when Jean doesn't show up. Jack tries to cheer up Rainie. He tells Rainie that the woman is called Giselle and she's a school teacher. Rainie breaks into tears when he leaves. Mel gathers the staff at Walford East and lays down a few laws and suggests she becomes the new manager and the girls go, the Ahmed girls worry for their future with the restaurant. Martin tries his best to amuse Stacey and cheer her up. Mo leaks that Jean could be staying at a caravan park called Golden Fields. A place Stacey went with her as a child and the family knew a woman called Petronella. Mitch tells Karen that he's managed to get himself a new job labouring. The catch is, it's in Aberdeen. Rainie's shocked to discover that Max hasn't put her down as the second account holder in his bank account. Kathy tells Mel that she's not number one priority in the restaurant and the girls are staying which stuns Mel. The Slaters turn up at the caravan park and see Jean returning from a hike. They don't get the welcome they expected when Jean does a runner and locks herself in her caravan. The family plea for her to come out. Cast Regular cast *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Mel Owen - Tamzin Outhwaite *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Lily Fowler - Aine Garvey *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Ricky Mitchell - Frankie Day *Amy Mitchell - Abbie Burke Guest cast *Sally - Cally Lawrence Filming locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *Maximum Motors *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *27 Albert Square - Kitchen *31 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Kathy's Café *Walford East - Restaurant *Lowe Park Health Clinic - Waiting room *Golden Fields Caravan Park - Caravan park, car park and Jean's caravan Notes *This episode was shown at the later time of 8.00pm due to live coverage of the House of Commons vote on Theresa May's Brexit deal. *An uncredited Hope Fowler appeared in this episode played by a baby whose name is unknown. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Stacey is disappointed when Jean does not turn up at the hospital - but then has a sudden thought where her mother might have disappeared to. Rainie is horrified to come across a picture on Jack's phone of Max and a new woman. Mel recommends that Kathy should fire Iqra and Habiba, and Mitch begs Karen to allow him and Bailey to move in. Category:2019 Episodes